1001 façons de tuer un personnage
by HP-PaP
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sérieux ou non, sur des morts sérieuses ou non. Tous les personnages de la saga Harry Potter sont susceptibles d'y passer un jour ou l'autre.
1. Partie A

_Hello !_

_Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce n'est pas une fic à proprement parler que nous postons ici ( et quand je dis « nous », c'est les différents membres du forum Harry Potter – Phrase après Phrase ) mais un recueil de drabbles écrits dans le cadre de « Mille et une façons ( sérieuses ou pas ) de tuer un personnage », un jeu qui se trouve sur le forum._

_Pour ce qui est de la publication de ces petits textes, ils seront regroupés en chapitres de deux à quatre drabbles chacun et par thème._

_Rien ne nous appartient, tout est propriété de JK Rowling._

_

* * *

_

**_PARTIE A : __Variation en "Aïe minor" sur mélodie pour "Paf, le chien" _**

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1 : Wzzzit, le Arthur **( par Arwen )

Vous connaissez l'histoire de Paf le Chien?  
Et bah, c'est pareil.

C'est l'histoire d'un Arthur passionné par l'Eleklicité... Fasciné par une prise, il mit les doigts dedans...  
Et Wzzzit le Arthur!

- - -

**Chapitre 2 : Argh le Bubus** ( par Svet' )

Il était une fois, une homme répondant au doux nom de Bubus ( enfin, question de point de vue...).  
Bubus était très friand de bonbons au citron. Un jour, il décida de voir combien il pourrait en avaler en une minute.  
Il commença alors à ingurgiter les sucreries le plus vite possible et au bout d'environ treize secondes et quarante-quatre millièmes, il en avala un de travers et...  
Argh, le Bubus !

- - -

**Chapitre 3 : Boum, le Bubus !** ( par Mid- )

C'est Bubus qui avale plein de mentos au citron, ce qui lui donne soif. Il se rue sur une canette de Coca qu'il engloutit d'un coup...

Hélas, il n'avait pas entendu parler de légende urbaine comme quoi manger des mentos et boire du coca en même temps faisait exploser les intestins, et Boum le Bubus!

- - -

**Chapitre 4 : Splash, le Harry ! **( par Svet' )

Dans une lointaine contrée sauvage, pas si lointaine ni sauvage : l'Écosse, vivait un jeune garçon qui avait été bercé trop près du mur, euh... qui avait un tout petit problème au niveau de ses neurones. Disons qu'il lui en manquait un grande partie.  
Bref, le garçon, prénommé Harry par sa mère et son crétin de géniteur, voulu répondre au défi que lui lança son ennemi de toujours, le très sexy et intelligent, Draco Malfoy, à savoir grimper en haut du Saule Cogneur.  
L'idiot, pensant qu'il serait un lâche s'il refusait, grimpa ( ou plutôt tenta de grimper ) sur l'arbre frappeur qui, vous vous en doutez, n'apprécia pas spécialement d'être assailli de la sorte. Il agita alors ses branches dans tous les sens et finalement réussit à expulser l'imbécile à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là ( battant par la même occasion le record mondial du lancé de crétin ).  
Débilos, euh, je veux dire Harry, alla percuter sans grâce un mur du château et...  
Slash, un Harry bien saignant...

_

* * *

_

**_Bonus_**_ : un slide-show de Mid-, _**_Chwoump le Harry_**_ : _

_http: //img178. / slideshow/ ?id=img178/8220/1238250713jv0. smil ( sans __les espaces )_

_

* * *

_

_**Prochaine partie :**__ On ne se méfie jamais assez des miroirs… _


	2. Partie B

_**Partie B : On ne se méfie jamais assez des miroirs**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Miroir, mon beau miroir… ou… Voir à la fin !** ( par Violine )

Narcissa s'admirait dans un miroir et s'exclama soudain :

- Miroir, mon beau miroir, dis-moi qui est la plus belle !

Et le miroir répondit d'une voix mécanique :

- Vous.. Draco.. Vous.. êtes.. Le.. Plus.. Beau.

Narcissa poussa un cri déchirant et pointa sa baguette vers le miroir :

- Pour avoir dit pareille ignominie je vais te tuer miroir maudit !

Et Narcissa fit donc ce qu'elle avait dit et hurla :

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu était que le miroir n'était pas un être humain, et le sort se réfléchit onc dans le miroir et revint vers Narcissa qui s'effondra les bras en croix.

Draco qui avait entendu le cri de sa mère (ce qui était un exploit car il était à quand même 8 minutes de marche entre l'étage où il se trouvait et l'étage où sa mère était) se précipita vers l'origine de ce cri et fut foudroyé en constatant la porte de sa chambre, très proche de celle de sa mère, ouverte. Mais ce ne fut rien comparé à la douleur qu'il ressentit en trouvant sa mère morte devant son miroir. Il pleura à chaudes larmes sur son corps en songeant que vraiment, vraiment, il aurait dû l'enfermer car depuis qu'elle était devenu folle elle avait perdu tout ses repères mais…

C'est perdu dans ses pensée, serrant sa mère dans se bras en pleurant, que Lucius retrouva son fils.

- FILS ! Tu l'as tuée ! Tu ne mérites plus de vivre. Avada Kedavra !

Draco n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'avec sa mère, il formait un tableau que n'importe quel peintre aurait voulu peindre, deux anges aux cheveux blonds morts. (Oui oui et même que ça se vendrait très cher !)

Devant un Lucius qui se rendait seulement compte maintenant de l'acte qu'il venait de faire ! Horrib…

- Merveilleux !

Hum, apparemment nous n'avons pas le même avis.

- Je vais enfin pouvoir être avec mon amour Severus ! Mais il ne sait pas tout l'amour que je lui porte, il faut lui le dire !, dit Severus qui arrivait justement, en visite pour voir son filleul préféré (le seul).

Malheureusement, depuis la fin de la guerre, Severus était assez paranoïaque alors quand il sentit quelqu'un lui sauter sur le dos en criant « Mon aimééééé !!», il ne réfléchit pas deux fois et d'une prise moldue qu'il avait durement acquise, il mit Lucius à terre (avec un très beau : Ayaaa !) sans se rendre compte qu'il venait de lui briser la nuque (C'est qu'à son âge on est fragile). Quelques minutes plus tard il découvrit horrifié les corps de Narcissa et Draco.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, une jeune femme voisine au regard lubrique signala qu'elle n'avait pas vu « le beau blondinet et son père » sortirent de chez eux depuis quelques jours déjà : elle s'inquiétait.

On retrouva Severus Rogue prostré devant les corps de Narcissa Malfoy et de son fils Draco, ainsi que celui de Lucius Malfoy un peu plus loin de la chambre de son fils.

L'homme brun était traumatisé et ne répondait plus que par des « Mon aimééééé !! » qui faisaient froid dans le dos, et par des gestes saccadés alors qu'il n'avait plus l'air de ne connaître qu'un mouvement : celui du balancement d'avant en arrière.

Le pauvre homme passa le reste de ses jours à Ste Mangouste et bizarrement aucun de ses élèves n'alla lui rendre visite.

.

_Miroir, mon beau miroir Ou : Comment tuer tous les Malfoy et rendre Severus Rogue fou. _  


* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Un rêve miroitant** ( par Violine )

Voldemort s'admirait dans un miroir et lança soudain :

- Je suis le plus beau et charismatique !

Il se faisait peut-être vieux mais il entendit très bien ce que bougonna le miroir magique :

- C'est beau de rêver…

Ni une, ni deux, Voldemort lança un sortilège vers le miroir, mais force était de reconnaître qu'à force de lancer des Avada Kedavra, on s'y habituait trop et on utilisait ce sort sans s'en rendre compte à la fin (Oups ! Bellatrix…).

Lord Voldemort venait de réitérer ce geste malencontreux mais malheureusement (ironie quand tu nous tiens), le sort rebondit sur le miroir et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, il fut toucher par son propre Avada juste au moment où Harry Potter et ses fidèles amis venaient de détruire le dernier horcruxe.

Comme quoi il n'y a pas que les idiots qui meurent bêtement. A moins que Voldemort soit un idiot ?  


* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Monstrueux reflet** ( par Violine )

Voldemort entra couvert de sang - une bataille très sanglante - dans sa salle de bain personnelle en état de fatigue tel qu'il oublia que son psychologue lui avait conseillé de ne jamais se regarder dans un miroir.

Il leva les yeux et poussa un cri avant de s'étaler comme une loque au sol.

L' « homme » n'avait pas supportait de voir son monstrueux reflet.


	3. Partie C

**_PARTIE C : Les Mangemorts aussi mangeront les pissenlits par les racines_**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : La Complainte de Lucius** ( par Arwen )

Oyez oyez la sinistre complainte  
Du Sir Lucius qui, enivré d'absinthe,  
Décida un jour qu'il en était assez  
Et que les Hommes aussi devaient pouvoir voler!

Aussi monta-t-il aussi haut qu'il put  
Et une fois sur le sommet du toit  
Déclara avec l'emphase de ceux qui ont bu  
J'arrive! Attention en bas.

J'arrêterai la triste histoire ici,  
Nulle besoin de décrire le désastre,  
Pleurez (ou pas) avec moi cet abruti  
Qui avec vigueur dans le sol s'encastre

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Bailler aux mouches, c'est paaas bien** ( par Kali chan )

Bellatrix Lestrange venait de commettre un meurtre de plus. Elle était, par conséquent, extatique. Et se mit à rire de son rire de cinglée que nous connaissons bien.

- MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA[...]HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAARGH...theuheuh, theuheuh, pet pet arg.

Eh oui, lorsqu'on rit la bouche grande ouverte pendant un quart d'heure, sur un gigantesque charnier, il se peut qu'une mouche venue festoyer se perde dans le conduit de votre gorge et vous étouffe...

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Adage débile** ( par Arwen )

Il est content, le Peter. Il est amoureux, le Peter. Son Ombragounichette lui a dit qu'elle l'aimait plus que son papier peint.  
Enfin! Il aime et est aimé en retour!

Alors, il prend un congé auprès de Voldy, part en Bretagne, monte en haut des falaises et se jette dans le vide!

C'est bien connu, l'amour donne des ailes!  
Il va pouvoir voler comme un zoizea...

SCRATCH

Ah bah non.  
Adage débile.


	4. Partie D

**_PARTIE D : Les objets moldus sont nos amis... quand on sait les utiliser !  
_**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : ****Méfiez-vous des objets moldus ! Partie I **( par Svet' )

Il était une fois, dans le merveilleux monde magique, une famille unie aux superbes cheveux de feu.

Le père de cette joyeuse tribu était un fanatique total de la culture non-magique. À la moindre occasion, il ramenait chez eux des objets dits "moldu".

Un soir, il revint à la maison avec un yoyo, un jouet en apparence inoffensif mais c'était mal connaître les enfants de la flamboyante famille.

L'un d'eux, nommé Percy, soutint qu'il pouvait réaliser les figures artistiques décrites dans la notice du jeu.

Mais comme il fallait s'y attendre, il n'en fut rien et la seule chose qu'il réussit à faire, fut de s'enrouler la ficelle du yoyo autour du cou et de s'étrangler bêtement.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Méfiez-vous des objets moldus ! Partie II** ( par Svet' )

L'attaque de la Ford Anglia :

Une nuit, Harry se baladait dans la Forêt Interdite.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit étrange venant de derrière lui. Il se retourna donc et fut ébloui par une forte lumière.

Ce qui le fit se casser la gueule après s'être prit les pieds dans une racine.

Essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il vit avec horreur, une forme énorme avancer sur lui à toute berzingue, dans un bruit infernal.

Forme qui passa et repassa à de nombreuses reprises sur son corps démantibulé.

C'était la Ford Anglia des Weasley qui avait été possédée par l'esprit d'une auteure tarée dont le pseudo commençait par un "S" et dont nous tairons le nom car elle désire garder l'anonymat.

Puis, le véhicule alla se laver dans le lac, laissant sur le sol de la forêt, une bouillie de Potter...

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : ****De la dangerosité du voyage temporel...** ( par Arwen )

Dans le parc du tout nouveau chateau de Poudlard, les yeux ravagés par les larmes, court Helga Poufsouffle.

Alors qu'elle allait enfin déclarer sa flamme à Godric, l'amour de sa vie, voilà qu'elle le trouve avec SALAZAR!!

Et la moindre des constatations, c'est qu'ils ne jouaient pas au Scrabble!

Mais la demoiselle furieuse n'est pas a prendre à la légère! Elle décide de remonter le temps et de tuer Salazar bébé, avant qu'il ne lui vole son Lion!

Sauf qu'un voyage temporel, c'est pas facile, et voilà Miss Poufsouffle au XXI eme siècle.

N'importe qui voyant une voiture pour la première fois, surtout après un cheval et s'attendant à voir un bébé, resterait comme deux ronds de flan...

Ce qui nous en fait trois, avec la marque peu élégante qu'il reste de la Fondatrice de Poudlard sur le macadam...

* * *

_À suivre..._


	5. Partie E

_Comme il y a longtemps qu'on a pas updaté ce recueil, vous avez droit deux partie pour le prix d'une. En plus, il est chargé celui-ci...  
_

_

* * *

_

**_PARTIE E : Quand les moldus s'en mêlent  
_**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : ****Un Dudley trop curieux...** ( par Arwen )

Dudley Dursley n'était ni malin, ni très rapide, ni doué, ni... bon, j'arrête, sinon on y est encore demain. Mais en tout cas, Duddy, il est obstiné.

Et sa dernière idée, la plus brillante du moment, c'est d'aller ridiculiser Harry devant ses copains magiques.

Oui, je confirme, l'idée la plus brillante de l'année. Flash de génie effaçant de la mémoire du petit porçin baguette magique, sort et autres désagréments.

Aussi, Mr Dudley part-il a la recherche de l'école de Taré ou va son taré de cousin... qui a déjà parlé d'un train...

Par quel miracle où ironie du sort Dudley trouva-t-il les rails du Poudlard Express?

Toujours est-il que sa mère aurait dû lui dire qu'on marche _à côté_ et pas _dessus_...

-Heureusement pour nous, conclut le Directeur de la CFM (Compagnie Ferroviaire Magique) le Poudlard Express n'a pas déraillé, malgré la masse importante du Moldu percuté.

-A-t-il survécu?? s'interrogent les journalistes.

La mine désolée du Directeur renseigne tout le monde. Quand on dit qu'il manque une case aux Moldus...

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Triplé** ( par Arwen et "manipulé" par Mid- )

_Après une harassante journée au Ministère, Draco n'avait qu'une envie : balancer dossiers et cravate au feu, et se glisser sous la couette avec l'amour de sa vie.  
_

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait...  
_

_-Dur journée, amour ?, lui susurra une voix chaude._

Le blond se retourna vers le corps contre lui et embrassa doucement les lèvres du Survivant...

==

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!  


_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Draco ?  
_

_-Je... Un cauchemar... c'est rien... qu'un cauchemar...  
_

_-Allez, rendors-toi mon cœur...  
_

_Le blond se retourna vers le corps contre lui et embrassa doucement les lèvres de Pansy..._

==

-AH NON PITIE JE PREFERE POTTER!  


_-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Pour quoi tu préfères Harry?  
_

_-Non, c'est rien... Encore un mauvais rêve...  
_

_-Décidément, ce n'est pas l'amour fou entre Harry et toi, hein, sweet heart ?, soupira sa moitié._

Le blond se retourna vers le corps contre lui et embrassa doucement les lèvres d'Hermione...

==

-NAN MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE?  


_-EH! Ça va pas de hurler comme ça à deux heures du matin ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
_

_-Il se passe qui faut que j'arrête le Whisky Pur Feu avant d'aller au lit...  
_

_-Allez, rendors-toi, Dray..., chuchota son partenaire, l'enlaçant doucement._

Cette fois, Draco vérifia que ce n'était ni un Balafré, ni un Bouledogue et encore moins un Castor, dans son lit, avant d'embrasser les lèvres de Ron...

Voilà, Arwen étira ses lèvres en un sourire et posta sa nouvelle histoire sur le forum de HP PàP.  
-Génial, un draron !, répondit Svet', Mais... y'a pas de mort ?  
-En fait, à la base, je voulais tuer et j'ai oublié, dit Arwen. Mwahahahahahaha je suis fatiguée ! Je mets ce que j'ai zappé :

_- Arweeeeeen.... Arweeeeen..., cria Draco.  
_

_- Oui ?..., répondit-elle.  
_

_- Tu as réalisé que je viens d'embrasser Potter, Pansy et Granger?  
_

_- Ouais.  
_

_- Devine ce que j'ai dans ma poche...  
_

_- Un Arlequin? Un Mi-Cho-Ko?  
_

_- Une baguette magique...  
_

_- Ah, faut pas mettre dans la poche, il a dit Maugrey, ça crame les fesses, et c'est Ron qui va pas être conte...  
_

_- AVADA KEDAVRA !_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Draco n'aime pas les anti-Ron** ( par Svet' )

Tout le monde savait que Harry Potter était un héros et que Hermione Granger était un génie. Et tout le monde se demandait POURQUOI ils s'encombraient de ce boulet jaloux, colérique, idiot, ventre-à-pattes, envieux, pot-de-colle, moche, maladroit et surtout... ROUX !!!

Alors les membres du "Harry et Hermione doivent être débarrassés de Weasley-la-ventouse" décidèrent de mettre un plan au point.

Mais ce qui devait être une simple série de blagues innocentes censées pousser Ron à laisser tomber ses amis se transforma vite en harcèlement caractérisé.

Harcèlement qui poussa Ron dans ses derniers retranchements. Il était complètement déprimé, ne comprenant pas pourquoi on s'acharnait ainsi sur lui qui n'avait jamais rien fait de mal.

Et quand on ajouta à la liste de ses "défauts" le fait qu'il aimait un autre garçon - le pire ennemi de Harry-le-héros-Potter, Malfoy, qui plus est - il finit par sombrer dans une dépression des plus profondes.

Et se jeta du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie.

Bientôt suivit de Draco...

* * *

**Fin alternative à "Draco n'aime pas les anti-Ron** ( par Mid- )

Et la dramioneuse triomphante déclara :

-Et voilà, maintenant qu'on est débarassé de cet abruti roux, Draco va pouvoir sortir avec Hermy !

Draco s'approcha d'elle et l'attrape violemment par les épaules.

-Espèce de pouffiasse, je souffre A CAUSE de toi ! Tu as détruit mon seul et unique amour, ma vie n'a plus aucun sens PAR TA FAUTE, SINISTRE CONNE !  
-Mais... mais... Draykichou... c'est pas possible... tu es fait pour Hermione, pas pour ce boulet de R...  
-Traite-le encore une fois de boulet, et avant de me suicider, je t'enfonce une noix de coco là où je pense !  
-Mais... Mais... Qu'est- ce que ton Hermy va devenir si tu meurs ?  
-Rien à foutre, c'est pas mon Hermy, je suis pas zoophile !  
-Et les dramiones ?  
-Dramione mon cul !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : ****Dure réalité** ( par Arwen )

-Et là ! PAF ! Il les avadakavrérisent, et pouf ! Plus de parents ! Et puis, après, bim, Sirius tombe à travers le voile et pouf ! Plus de Sirius ! Rooo, et après, et après, BOUM ! Plus de Dumbledore ! Ooh, et après, c'est l'apothéose ! Tchic tchic, plus d'Hedwidge ! Scloump, plus de Dobby ! Paf ! Plus de Fred ! DOUBLE DE NYMPHADORA ET REMUS !!!

-Hmm hmm...

-Et là, et là, il meurt mais il est pas mort ! Comme ça, il peut le tuer ! Et là !! PLUS DE ROGUE !! Et plus de Bellatrix ! ET PAF !

-Mais oui, Joanne, mais oui... Allez, viens, il faut se reposer, maintenant... prendre des médicaments...

-Attends, attends ! ET UN AVADA KEDAVRA DANS LA TÊTE ! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

-Mais oui, madame Rowling, mais oui...

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Harry Poppers** ( par Mid- )

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait : pourquoi l'avait-on enlevé et attaché sur une chaise ? Qui étaient ces gens, le garçon à lunettes et à cicatrice et la fille aux cheveux buissonneux?

Que lui voulaient-ils ? Et qui était cette Mid- dont ils parlaient d'un air fâché ?

A bien y réfléchir, le garçon était peut-être Harry Potter... Comme tous les Moldus, il en avait entendu parler, mais il n'avait jamais eu envie de lire les livres de Rowling, parce que c'était pas son truc, il préférait Marguerite Duras. Par contre, Oli aimait bien _Harry Potter,_ mais bon, il était pas là pour confirmer...

A travers sa mèche de cheveux noirs qui lui retombait devant l'oeil, Nicola scruta ses ravisseurs et pour la énième fois, il leur posa la question :

-Pourquoi vous m'avez kidnappé ?

-Chut !, fit la fille, Harry, es-tu sûr qu'on n'en fait pas de trop ?, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de son comparse.

-Mais nan, Mione. Bon, allons-y... Hem hem MID-, tu m'entends, Mid-? T'as vu qui on a avec nous ? Oui, parfaitement, c'est bien lui, c'est Mr Nicola Salakis !

-Sirkis !, corrigea le concerné.

-Ouais, Sirkis ! On en a marre de toi, Mid-, tu n'arrêtes pas de nous martyriser dans tes fics ! Moi, surtout !

-Et en plus, tu me prends mon Ron pour le mettre dans les bras de Malfoy, c'est odieux !, renchérit la fille.

-Voilà le deal, reprit Harry, Tu vas arrêter d'écrire tes fics à la con, ou sinon...

Il sortit sa baguette et la pressa contre la tempe de Nicola.

-...ou sinon, je dégomme la cervelle de ton Indochouineur avec un sort !

-"Indochouineur", murmura Nicola d'un ton rêveur.

-C'est nul, Harry !

-Je sais, Hermione, mais c'est le seul jeu de mots que j'ai trouvé...

Il se tourna alors vers Nicola :

-En attendant la réaction de Mid-, j'aimerais vous poser une question...

Harry tira de sa poche l'album _Alice et June_ et pointa du doigt la liste au dos.

-C'est quoi, cette chanson, là, _Harry Poppers_, votre duo avec les Wampas !, s'écria le binoclard furieux.

-C'est juste comme ça, expliqua Nico en haussant les épaules. Au début, je voulais l'appeler "Mary Poppers", par référence à Mary Poppins...

Hermione commença à se marrer toute seule parce qu'elle visualisait Harry habillé en nurse anglaise avec un parapluie qui parle.

-Et c'est quoi le rapport avec moi ? C'est quoi ces paroles bizarres ? J'ai jamais fait l'amour en Corée du Nord avec Cécile de France, je vous signale !

-Il n'y a aucun rapport avec toi... C'est juste comme ça, je t'ai dit...

-Harry, arrête d'embêter Nicola, dit une troisième voix.

Le leader d'Indochine tourna la tête et vit un rouquin assez mignon dont le regard ingénu lui rappela Boris.

-Laisse-le partir, dit le rouquin en commençant à détacher Nicola.

-Mais Ron, c'est un vieux de 50 ans qui dirige un groupe de ringards !

-Et tu t'étonnes que Mid- te fasse du mal ?

-Mais ce sont eux qui ont inventé Tokio Hotel !, répliqua Harry. Tu sais, des jumeaux à la tête d'un groupe, comme ça...

-Non, mais ça ira ?, protesta Nicola. J'ai des résultats insuffisants, surtout en allemand, alors Tokio Hotel, Nein ! Nein ! Nein !

Ron le libéra et il se dépêcha de fuir pendant qu'Hermione rigolait toujours à cause de Mary Poppins et que Harry continuait son réquisitoire :

-Et en plus, vos tenues toutes noires, y'en a, on dirait que c'est Rogue qui vous les a prêtées !

Comme Hermione ne se calmait pas, Ron lui chanta :

_J'ai pas envie de te voir nue  
J'ai pas envie de te voir nue !  
J'aime un garçon aux cheveux blonds  
C'est pour ça que je pourrais te dire "non"  
On se prend la main...  
_

La brune se tut, anéantie. A ce moment-là, Harry déclara :

-Non, mais ça m'énerve,** cette chanson de pédés** !

-Va te faire foutre !, cria Nicola, déjà loin. _3eme sexe_ est une chanson sur la liberté et la bisexualité ! Honte sur la Nouvelle Star qui en a fait une reprise sans nous le demander !

-On s'en branle, de vos chansons de has been !

Sa cicatrice sembla soudain devenir luisante. A y regarder de plus près, c'était juste qu'un point rouge lumineux était apparu sur le front de Harry.

-Attention, elle a un SNIPER!, cria Hermione.

Mais c'était trop tard, Mid- dégomma la balafré avec son arme. Hermione et Ron contemplèrent le corps de leur ami effondré sur le sol et le trou fumant qui, comme on s'y attendait, avait révélé un crane vide.

-Faut vraiment n'avoir rien dans la tête pour insulter Indochine devant Mid-, dit Ron d'un air consterné.

* * *

_À suivre..._


End file.
